Ale y su punto de vista
by Regina00Walton
Summary: XD En verdad estaba aburrida y pues... se me ocurrió lo que comenzó como one-shot. ADVERTENCIA!: slash Drarry osea DracoXHarry
1. Segun yo

Jejeje Bueno... realmente no tengo mucho que decir, solo que espero no se confundan, este one-shot esta escrito desde el punto de vista de Alexandra Malfoy Greengrass, una Occ, claro.

Ale y su punto de vista...

_Las despedidas no son fáciles._

_Y más aun cuando es a un ser querido que no volverá… que está muerto… _

_Astoria Greengrass _

_Una madre ejemplar. Fría ante todos pero tierna en casa con mi padre y conmigo, alta y bella, con porte y gracia, educada y una sangre pura. -Digna de un Malfoy- como solía decir el abuelo Lucius. Claro que frente a todos éramos la familia perfecta… y si lo éramos… hasta que alguien mato a madre… los primeros en venir a la casa esa noche fueron los abuelos, Lucius y Narcissa. Yo tenía 9 años. Claro que mi padre no quería soltar a mi madre… o más bien a su cadáver… no sé porque pero nadie lo podía separar de madre. Padre estaba deshecho._

_Si bien yo sabía que no se amaban, pero se querían y me querían y a mí eso me bastaba. Pero nunca pensé que al morir madre, padre se pondría así y es que – un Malfoy siempre debe conservar la compostura- eso me había dicho padre muchas veces y por eso yo estaba parada a un lado suyo, llorando silenciosamente, casi imperceptible, y dándole mi apoyo en silencio._

_Todos nuestros conocidos habían venido ya y padre no soltaba el cuerpo de madre… hasta que llego EL… el señor Potter… recuerdo que desde que vio a mi padre así no se ha separado de él y de mí y yo le estuve, estoy y le estaré muy agradecida._

_Hoy se cumple 1 año de esa noche trágica y vamos camino a su cripta… a verla… se que para padre es difícil y para mí también lo es… pero él no está solo… me tiene a mí y al señor Potter o como me dice siempre con una gran sonrisa – dime Harry, princesa- y claro que yo me sonrojo. Y es que Harry tiene un no sé que me cada que me habla me hace sonrojar y aunque padre lo niegue a él le pasa lo mismo_ –jijiji-

-Alexandra, de que te ríes? –

-De nada padre- _Upps… U_

-… está bien pero ya estate lista, ya casi llegamos al mausoleo.-

-Está bien padre…- _mejor me enderezo en mi asiento, no vaya a sé qué padre se enoje… o.o!_ –padre…-

-Dime hija-

-Va a ir Har… el señor Potter?- _genial, por la mirada que me acaba de dar padre ahora sabe que quiero ver a Harry…_ suspiro

-Potter?- _vaya, juraría que se ha sonrojado… si! Padre se sonrojo!!_ – no lo sé… cara-rajada no me hablo- _hum… se quedo pensando…entonces…_

-Ya veo… entonces si va a ir!! – _genial!!_

-Yo no dije que-

-Por eso mismo- _espero que no se enoje porque lo interrumpí_ -cuando no lo niegas es que es cierto, hay padre, que el abuelo Lucius no te enseño a mentir bien?- _o-o… creo que ahora me pase…_ - mira padre ya hemos llegado!!- _qué alivio!_ – y mira!! Es el señor Potter!! – _GENIAL!!_

_Me bajo corriendo del carro pero claro que con elegancia, soy una Malfoy, y me acerco lo más rápido que puedo a Harry _

–Buenos días señor Potter-

-Buenos días princesa- _esa sonrisa…no!! Que no me sonría así!!... o mejor si… ah…__genial, me sonroje_– y como estas?-

-Muy bien, gracias- _hay que ser educados __– tu como estas?-__ y le pongo una carita inocente._

-Harry!! – _quien se atrevió a… Harry??… o.o! quien es esa? Y porque se le cuelga del brazo?_

-Si mucho gusto señora – _ups… soné un poco como padre… u.uU mejor le compongo un poco_ – mucho gusto, soy Alexandra Malfoy - _humm… una pequeña reverencia no estaría mal… si… con eso ya no me vio tan feo._

-Oh… es la pequeña Malfoy? - _maldita, porque ve así a Harry??_ – mucho gusto peque, yo soy Ginebra Weasley_-__ me pone un sonrisa… pero es falsa, yo sé cuando lo son porque las uso tooodo el tiempo. _

- Señora Weasley a usted le gusta Harry? – pongo cara inocente y Harry se sonroja… ha!! Se ve tan lindo!! Y ella me ve feo… a si? Con que esas tenemos heee… hum… se me acurrio algo je-je-je - bueno es que padre y Harry son pareja no lo sabía? – sí, di en el blanco, solo espero que Harry no se enoje… - De hecho Harry está aquí para vernos a mí y a padre-

-Como dices pequeña? – se agacho muy cerca de mi… que pena, la pobre no sabe qué hacer – que Malfoy y Harry son pareja?- se está enojando jajaja – Harry? – lo volteo a ver… esto se pone interesante. Uuuu Harry no le ha dicho nada, solo agacho la cabeza… parece que se sonrojo Jijiji… la bruja ya se desespero… – HARRY!! – ehh!! Como se atreve!!

-OIGAME!! A HARRY NO LE GRITA!!- ups… no quería gratarle así… me volteo a ver… oh-oh está muy enojada

-A MI NO ME GRITAS NIÑA!!- me levanto la varita!! Esta loca!! Me va a atacar!! Será mejor sacar la mía, si ella quiere duelo, se lo voy a dar. Me pongo en posición de defensa y le apunto.

-Ginny, basta – Harry la detuvo… peeero a mi no me dijo nada… sonrió malvadamente muajaja… - Levicorpus!!- ups! Se me escapo el hechizo, jajajajaja esta gritando como loca!! Jajaja y Harry también se está riendo!!

-HARRY!! BAJAME!!- jajajaja…hum… quiere que la bajen? … vuelvo a sonreír malvadamente soy caritativa… - Liberacorpus – dije bajito y… pum!! Cayó al suelo… jajajaja – se encuentra bien SEÑORA?- mi carita inocente pareció irritarla.

-Tu niña…- parece que me va a amenazar pero…

-Alexandra Malfoy- oh-oh…

-Padre- me enderezo lo mas que puedo y levanto un poco el mentón, tal y como me habían enseñado

-Potter- saluda con una inclinación de cabeza

-Malfoy- le contesta igual que mi padre

–Dónde estabas? Te estuve buscando- me pregunto usando el tono frio, pero yo lo conozco muy bien, está preocupado.

-Estaba aquí con Harry, padre- la maldita tocio…como si importara que este ahí… grrr – ah… cierto, esa señora de ahí- muevo ligeramente la cabeza en su dirección y al parecer se enojo otra vez – me estaba ayudando- vuelvo a poner cara inocente.

-Weasley- saluda igual que a Harry y ella lo saluda igual. Al parecer se conocen - y como que te estaba ayudando?- sigue usando el tono frio, pero ahora parece tener curiosidad.

-Me estaba ayudando a practicar duelo, padre- le explico sencillamente. Ja parece que la bruja se enojo.

-Tu hija es encantadora Malfoy- dice la señora esa con una sonrisa… falsa para variar. Oh-oh veo en sus ojos algo… está tramando algo – entonces Malfoy…- ese tono no me gusta… - desde cuando tu y Harry andan?- por Merlín y Dumbledore en tutu bailando la macarena!! No!! Ahora estoy en problemas… yo no esperaba que padre supiera!! Me va a matar T.T

-QUE?- wow padre perdió la compostura y … y se sonrojaron?… Harry y mi padre se sonrojaron!… no me lo creo!… no lo negó… o.o … entonces… ?

-E-entonces?- pregunto estupefacta volteando a verlos alternadamente

-Bueno…- dice Harry, realmente esta rojo y padre volteo la mirada… esto es…

-¿Qué?!- gritamos la bruja y yo al unisonó. Ella enojada y yo feliz.

-Esto es…- me miran confundidos, los ojos de padre parecen tener miedo. Pero, a qué? Al rechazo? - es…- como decirlo?... - GENIAL!! Desde cuándo? Cómo? Donde?? – NO LO PUEDO CREER!! Corro hacia Harry y lo abrazo - Es como si Harry fuera también mi padre!! Esto es genial!!- Pero esperen… - Porque no me habían dicho?- ahora soy yo la que está confundida…


	2. El buelo Lucius I

_Capi 2: Ale siempre tiene razón…_

-¿Ya llegamos?- _pero que tardado es esto… ¿que no pudimos simplemente aparecernos? ¡O simplemente usar polvos flú! ¡Por Salazar!_

-No, ya te lo dije- ¡_que genio! No puedo creer que Harry te quiera… ni que yo te quiera… *suelto un bufido de exasperación*_

-¿Ya llegamos?- _*me acomodo como por enésima vez en el asiento de copiloto*_

-Alexandra Malfoy, ya te he contestado lo mismo muchas veces- _genial, ahora está enojado y desesperado… aunque… será divertido si…_

-¿YA llegamos?-

…

-¿Ya llegamos?-

…

-Ya lle-

-¡YA! ¡BASTA!- _¡hay madre! Que susto… creo que si se enojo un poco, ¿pero qué quiere que haga? Estoy aburrida._

_Más tarde, 5 minutos después para ser exactos, luego de un largo silencio donde la joven bruja solo veía el paisaje por la ventana y se removía en su asiento nuevamente._

-Padre-

-¿Si?-

-¿Me dejaras con la abuela Narcisa y el abuelo Lucius?- _realmente odio ir a su "chateau" de verano, solo me hace odiar mas al abuelo, no es que sea mala persona pero… ¿cómo decirlo con sutileza? _

_El ODIA, realmente ODIA a papa Harry. _

_Y, bueno, no es nada agradable escuchar desayuno, comida y cena las mil y un razones del abuelo por las que deberíamos alejarnos de "Potter" como le dice. Aunque ciertamente es muy gracioso como arruga la nariz al pronunciarlo, es como si le pusieran la popis de un hipogrifo justo enfrente y le obligara a olerla por horas, hahaha; si bien la comida es deliciosa y carísima, su rostro y expresión no tienen precio. Hahaha._

-¿De qué te ríes pequeña?-_ haaa, amo a padre cuando se le ve tan relajado, es como si se le estuviera pegando el ánimo tan vivo de Harry._

_*Me limito a regresarle la sonrisa y me alzo de hombros*-_Pensaba en mandarle una lechuza a papa-_ y me encanta como se sonroja mi padre cuando le digo así a Harry, es como si… no lo sé… es _raro_, al nunca había actuado así antes. ¡Y tengo razón! Quiero decir, es como dice la tía Pansy "Draco querido, ¿Cuándo te convertiste en una Hufflepuff enamorada?" luego de eso tío Blaize sutilmente se ríe, y aunque no entiendo bien porque Hufflepuff, creo que es muy cierto. Padre parece cono tonto cuando aparece Harry. ¡Y si yo lo digo es cierto! No me gusta mentir en estas cosas._

_-_Bueno Ale, le pediremos una a tu abuela-_ ¡obvio que a la abuela!_

-Ni modo que al abuelo Lucius, no quiero que te deje afuera otra vez padre_- y vaya que e había quedado afuera… lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…_

_.-Flashback-._

El reloj marcaba las 10:30 de la noche y todos en la Mansión Malfoy estaban disfrutando de una hermosa y tranquila cena. Hasta que…

-Cuéntanos querida, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunto la elegante y sobria Narcisa Malfoy, que esa noche vestía una hermosa túnica color marrón claro que resaltaba su pálida piel de porcelana y que hacía que sus ojos se vieran más expresivos que lo de costumbre. Su cabello estaba increíblemente pulcro, acomodado en una trenza que descansaba en su hombro derecho.

Justo ahora comenzaban con el postre, la hora en la que el patriarca Malfoy permitía "charlar", si es que se le podía denominar así al minúsculo intercambio de palabras tras la cena.

-Bien abuela- contesto la bruja más joven mientras veía con gula un cuenco de nieve de vainilla con menta bañado en jarabe de chocolate – fuimos a ver a madre hoy- terminó algo triste, pero su tristeza se fue en cuanto un elfo le dio su porción de nieve.

Lucius miró con curiosidad a su único hijo mientras se servía un trozo de tarta de chocolate. Todos los Malfoys tenían una pequeña gran ENORMÍSIMA debilidad por el chocolate. –Así que… ¿fueron a ver a Astoria?- siguió la conversación Lucius aunque su tono fue más un reproche que un comentario banal.

-Sí padre. Hoy…- pero callo, repentinamente había perdido el habla. Y eso lo notaron los demás.

-¡Pero hoy hemos visto el señor Potter!- intentó a animar la niña - ¿Cierto padre? Y me ha regalado una cosa rara que tiene música dentro y que suena por unos adifónos!- siguió su monologo, pero el patriarca ya no le escuchaba, pues sus oídos al captar el nombre Potter, se giro tan asombrosamente rápido hacia su hijo que no le sorprendería a nadie que mañana no aguantara el dolor de cuello.

Narcisa quiso intervenir, pero la pelea de miradas ya había comenzado.

Draco aguantaba la penetrante y fría mirada de su progenitor mientras cerraba su mente, nada de Legirimacia gracias.

-¿¡Potter!- estallo al fin el pobre mago, ex-mortífago con cabello increíblemente sedoso y largo que daría envidia a cualquier modelo que shapoo de la tele.

-Sí, Potter- contestó igual de enojado Draco mientras se ponía en pie y daba un puñetazo en la hermosa mesa de caoba – Harry fue hoy a vernos, el si fue a _acompañarnos_- enfatizó la última palabra con cizaña y tuvo el efecto deseado: un Lucius cabreado hasta la médula y una Narcisa realmente arrepentida de no haber querido ir a la tumba de su nuera a un año de su muerte.

-Draco, querido, sabes que nosotros no…-

-No quisieron ir, lo sé madre-

-No, es solo que…-

-No tenemos porque darte explicaciones- interrumpió su abuelo y esa realmente fue la gota que colmó la copa, pensó Ale.

-Con permiso-

-¡No hemos terminado jovencito!-

Draco no dijo nada, solo se retiró algo decaído y enojado a la vez.

-Yo… - interrumpió el incomodo silencio la pequeña heredera Malfoy, y sus dos abuelos le miraron, ahora Lucius estaba calmado y, aunque fuera muy difícil notarlo, estaba arrepentido. Eso lo supieron amabas. –Sera mejor que me retire, buenas noches abuelos- y seguido de eso fue al que era su cuarto cuando se quedaban en la mansión.

Su padre salió y no regresó sino hasta las 2:30 y, Merlín no me dejara mentir, hasta las jarras. Recordó como le despertó el alboroto que estaba haciendo su padre en la puerta principal pues su abuelo le había cerrado el paso por "_hacer espectáculos indignos y frente a su hija, nada digno de un Malfoy_".

Su padre había gritado algo como _al diablo con ser un Malfoy, que si un Potter le hacía sentir vivo le venía valiendo un reverendo cacahuate ser un Malfoy_… cabe mencionar que la inocente pequeña no entendió porque su abuela se puso roja hasta las orejas y su abuelo ardió en cólera. Eso quería decir que su padre si quería a Harry ¿no? Esa duda aun le ronda en la cabeza.

Esa noche su padre durmió en la entrada de la majestuosa mansión Malfoy y amaneció de un humor horrible y con un resfriado de tamaños colosales.

.-End Flashback-.

_Eso fue hace un mes ya y por fin el abuelo decidió darle una oportunidad a padre de_ "hablar del vergonzoso asunto".

_Realmente pienso que exageran con todo eso, ¿pero que se le va a hacer? Hay que aguantarse los comentarios y ni modo. A aburrirse en la mansión._

-¿Que tanto piensas?-_ curioso por naturaleza, ciertamente somos padre e hija._

-En nada.-_ ¿le digo? O mejor no? – _Padre-_ ya que, ¡a la goma!- _tu… ¿quieres a Harry?-

Bueno, esperaba cualquier cosa menos lo que paso.

Creo que fue aquí donde todo comenzó…


	3. Hugo Weasley

-Hmm-

-Si-

-Yo…-

-Bueno…-

Ok, esto es desesperante. Mejor me voy. Me levanto de mi asiento, me arreglo la túnica y me dispongo a irme con una inclinación de cabeza.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- oh esto no puede ser.

-¿Qué sucede padre?- bueno al menos lo intenté.

-Siéntate- ¿pero quién se podría negar a esa encantadora voz mandona?

-Si padre-

-¡Y no me frunzas el ceño!- Oh pero a ti con nada te damos gustó.

-Draco, creo que deberíamos…-

-¿Deberíamos, Potter?- que grosería, se supone que uno nunca interrumpe, ¿no padre? ¨_Suelto un bufido de indignación _¨ ¿Porque me miran así?

-Princesa, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con Hugo?-

Claro, ¿Por qué no voy a jugar con el hijo de ese mago pelirrojo que no ha dejado de mirarme como si me odiara? Me pregunto cómo no lo pensé yo antes… Además padre no me permitiría ir con el hijo de…

-Claro hija, anda ve- ¿¡Pero qué demonios? – no me veas así y ve- ok, ok, está bien, reconozco esa mirada y ese tono de voz, es un amable lárgate.

Con una cara de fastidio me levanto y repito la inclinación de hace rato – con permiso- Harry me sonríe, haaa amo esa sonrisa, obviamente se la devuelvo, y mi padre me mira de una manera… ¿rara? ¿Qué significa esa mirada? Como sea, no tengo tiempo de descifrarla ya que Harry me da un suave empujoncito hacia la mesa de al lado donde está la familia Weasley… bueno, una pequeñísima parte de esta.

Tengo algo de miedo pero no debo mostrarlo, aunque Harry diga que no tiene nada de malo mostrar emociones… bueno después de todo soy una Malfoy. Caminé despacio hasta el chico que Harry me dijo y le di una palmadita en el hombro.

Sinceramente su cara me pareció de lo más graciosa, tenía los ojos todos adormecidos y tenia parte de la manga de su túnica marcada en la mejilla por la posición que anteriormente había tenido en la cena.

-Hola- salude tímida, me gustaban sus ojos castaños, eran lindos – soy Alexandra Malfoy- e hice una ligera inclinación. Ok, esperaba todo menos esa sonrisa, era… amable y tierna. Le sonreí ahora si con mas ánimos.

-Hola, yo soy Hugo Weasley- y se puso en pie inclinando torpemente su cabeza, vaya al parecer padre no exageraba eso de su poca educación… aunque, bueno no importa. -¿Querías algo?-

Solo entonces la vi, a esa bruja que se autonombro novia de Harry, Ginebra Weasley, estaba sentada justo al lado de la que suponía era Hermione Granger (¡Su cabello era inconfundible!). Si antes creía que me odiaba ahora no lo dudaba, después de todo por mi culpa Harry y padre salieron del closet. Seguramente ahora pensara que vengo a robarle a su sobrino o algo así, que vergüenza. Padre me matará por esto pero... oh, cierto, el niño este. En que estaba… ¡Oh! ¡Qué bellas pecas tiene! Daban ganas de contarlas una a una… eh, ¿qué? ¿me ha dicho algo? – ¿Di-disculpa?-

-Que si se te ofrecía algo- por su tono de voz pienso que se está riendo. ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Una sonrisa burlona?

"_Frunzo el ceño_" – ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Weasley?-

-No es nada-

Le miro enojada y seguramente tengo las mejillas rosadas, ¿Cómo se atreve a reírse de mí en mi cara?

-Venga, no te enojes- me dice algo avergonzado y yo me siento como una tonta. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan… emocional? "_Alzo los hombros, restándole importancia_"

-Bueno, en realidad solo quería platicar- contesto a la pregunta anterior.

Esto sí que era un silencio incómodo. Sus padres me veían de una manera… no lo sé, como… bueno en definitiva su padre se veía molesto, pero su madre… tenía una especie de sonrisa extraña pero se le veía bastante incómoda.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?- me dijo por fin. Y yo pude haber muerto por los ojos de pistola que me perforaron en ese mismo instante, ¿qué le había hecho yo a ese hombre para que me odiara así? La verdad ahora no me importaba mucho, no cuando esa gentil mano tomo la mía y esos ojos chocolate me miraban esperando la respuesta. Vi perfectamente cuando su tía tomo la taza con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero igual no me importó.

-Claro- sonreí, ¡trágate esta, pelirroja!

-Hugo, no puedes levantarte de la mesa aún- intervino esa tipa, estoy comenzando a aborrecerla.

-Ve- interrumpió su mama. Que linda sonrisa tenía la señora Weasley, creo que de ahí viene la de Weasley.

-Con permiso Señora Weasley- me despido con una inclinación de la bruja (en el buen sentido) y me marcho con Hugo del aburridísimo salón de fiesta.

_*Por desgracia o dicha, la pequeña Malfoy nunca se percató de la mirada incrédula de su padre, ni de la feliz de Potter. De hecho todo el salón vio con asombro la partida de los dos jóvenes herederos de las que fueron hasta ese día las enemigas mas acérrimas del mundo mágico, después de todo la enemistad Potter-Malfoy ya había quedado en el olvido, ¿no lo habían demostrado Harry y Draco al ir juntos al baile de beneficencia de ese año?*_


End file.
